


Too Loud

by CommonDisappointment (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 04:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10268045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CommonDisappointment
Summary: "I um.. I wasn't too loud, was I?"





	

No matter how good this feels, he still can barely believe it’s happening.

Yesterday hit Ethan like a torpedo, Mark’s admission hitting him straight in the gut and completely blowing his expectations out of the water.

When he said he had a weird kink, he had figured Mark wanted to act like a puppy or something.

  
He didn’t expect “I want you and Tyler to fuck while I watch.”

  
Laughter was all he was able to manage at first because he thought it was a hilarious joke. A precursor to a skit they hadn’t told him about.

But he wasn’t kidding.

And apparently he hadn’t been the only one interested in this idea.

Well, if two’s company, then three’s… better company.

  
  


And somehow Tyler feels so natural grinding against Ethan, hands searching and wandering and finding the places and secrets about him that only Mark had known. 

Tyler’s got him pinned, Ethan’s back to his front so they’re facing Mark, on display and posed like some goddamn romance novel cover, but he doesn’t have the energy to care. He’s too busy still trying to process his body on fire everywhere and the way Mark’s looking at them like a they’re simultaneously works of art and slabs of meat. 

Ethan aches under Tyler’s touch, his body responding automatically to every brushing of his fingertips, to the insistent pressing of his girth against his ass, unable to tear his eyes away from Mark’s face. 

Seated in a chair near the bed, Mark’s almost completely still except for the minute movements of his hands against himself. He keeps sucking on his bottom lip and palming himself through his shorts and it’s so fucking  _ hot _ , Ethan’s having trouble keeping his focus.

Between the intoxicating feeling of Tyler’s warmth enveloping him and the muted whispers and warm breath against his neck, Ethan’s need becomes desperate. Drinking in Mark’s wanton stare, he can’t help but buckle under the weight of his lust.

He keeps eye contact the whole time, the way Mark had asked. He makes sure to moan Tyler’s name, just the way Mark told him. Make it loud. Make it so loud the neighbors might hear, he said.

Well that wasn’t going to be difficult, here on his knees, groaning and spasming with delight as Tyler’s tongue lashes and worships Ethan’s ass. Each tiny stroke is like a mini explosion in his gut, in his head, through his whole body. It’s not long before he’s humping back against Tyler’s face and hands with utter desperation, his whole frame flush with desire. 

Ethan thought he was shameless and hungry before, but no amount of patience prepares him for the gentle stretch as Tyler flexes and tenses up inside him. Ethan’s eyes snap shut and his whole body freezes, a howl of a moan ripping through his throat and rebounding off the walls.

Suddenly a hand wraps carefully around his jaw, large and warm. Tyler’s thick digits press at his lips and push into his mouth, plunging deep and inviting him to occupy his tongue. Ethan complies, moaning around his fingers and sucking hungrily, his cries of passion replaced by soft squelching sounds and gentle groans of approval.

Drunk with euphoria, Mark croons instructions to Ethan from the chair, but he’s getting close - his words come out shaky and stuttered as his hand picks up speed. 

  
“T-tell me how goo-o-od he feels.” 

“Oh god, Tyler, you’re- AH! -fuck, TYler you feel so good, fuck.”

“Tell me h-h-how you w-want his cum. Mmn… Tell m-me ha-hh-h-how you want him t-to m-m-make you cum.” Mark’s face flushes intensely - he’s nearly there.

“Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck Tyler, god, you make me feel so good, FUCK, Tyler please, please can I cum, pleaseplease-”

“Yeah, baby, beg for it, beg for him.”

  
Mark pushes himself from the chair, standing beside the bed and stroking his cock fervently. His hand meets Ethan’s cheek, and he knows he’s close. But it seems he isn’t the only one.

There’s an unexpected new fullness, a different kind of stretch, and Ethan can barely hold himself up when Tyler’s pace suddenly quickens. He loses all concept of control over his voice, guttural moans and a slew of slurs pouring from his lips as Tyler’s desperate thrusts hammer into him. 

And then it happens. A spark that flares into an inferno and razes his entire being from the inside out. Tyler’s hands, like vice grips, are methodic and careful despite his speed. He rocks Ethan’s body against him, coaxing louder and louder screams from him until finally his body rebels. Tensing hard, he spasms and locks up around Tyler, who follows suit at the sensation. 

  
Bodies still heaving with the effort, Tyler’s hand slides up Ethan’s back and settles onto his nape, rubbing gently. “Open,” he orders, and Ethan obliges, making room for Mark’s pulsing shaft. 

  
A soft whimper escapes Mark’s lips as Ethan swirls his tongue around the head, and before he can really get invested, he’s collecting the puddle of cum on his tongue.

As they lie together, fingers and legs entwined with each others, Ethan can’t shake the tiny bit of embarrassment.

  
“I um.. I wasn’t too loud, was I?”

  
Mark and Tyler say nothing, and instead wrap their arms tighter around him, each pressing sweet kisses to his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [tumblr](https://abeautifultrashpile.tumblr.com/post/158343154330/ooooo-can-u-do-13-with-tyethmark)


End file.
